This invention relates to a finger-activated push-pull slideable dispensing valve of the general type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,146 which is mounted on the angular wall at the corner of the liquid container disclosed therein to dispense liquids therefrom. The valve disclosed therein consisted of three main parts, i.e. a mounting cap and a guide sleeve, a positioning sleeve slideably telescoping in the guide sleeve, and a valve sleeve telescoping in the positioning sleeve, the valve sleeve having a dispensing outlet. The mounting cap was angled relative to the axis of the guide sleeve so that when it was mounted on the spout of the container that was carried on the angular wall of the container, the axis would be at a right angle to the face or front wall and parallel to the bottom wall of the container. Before use, the valve assembly was positioned within the angled corner behind the front wall of the container. To use the valve, it was intended to pull the positioning sleeve outwardly in its guide sleeve so as to move the valve assembly to a dispensing position beyond the front wall of the container. However, it was found, in actual practice, that this was seldom done and, therefore, the positioning sleeve was unnecessary.
A button or cap was formed on the outer end of the valve sleeve and included a pointer pointing in the radial direction of the dispensing outlet of the valve sleeve which had to be in a lower downwardly-directed position when dispensing but there was no means for definitely locating the valve sleeve and holding it in that position. A tamper-proof seal was provided which was a frangible strip connected to the valve cap and the mounting cap fitted on the spout. This seal had to be broken before or as the valve sleeve was moved outwardly to dispensing position relative to the mounting cap. In practice the tamper-proof seal strip was broken by rotation of the valve sleeve cap relative to the mounting cap and then the valve sleeve supposedly was returned to a position with its dispensing outlet directed downwardly but as indicated, there was no means for positively locating the valve sleeve in this position. Consequently, often the dispensing stream was not directed downwardly when the valve was opened.